Finding Lost Jumpers and Friendly Bets
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Ginny has lost her jumper and George makes good on a family bet. Post DH, Just a cute little family oriented oneshot. H/G


I don't own it.

* * *

"Harry do you know where my jumper is?" shouted Ginny from the top of the stairs.

"Which one?" shouted a voice from the kitchen.

"The blue one." she shouted back.

Ginny stood there, looking down at the empty entry hall and a second later, a black headed figure appeared around the corner.

"I believe that one is behind our bed." He called up to her, with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around to walk in to their bed room. She hopped on their bed and looked over the headboard. And sure enough, her jumper lay there in a dusty heap. She grabbed her wand from the night stand, muttered "Accio." and grabbed her jumper as it sailed in to her our stretched hand.

"Well I can't wear this one." she said, as she examined it.

She turned and tossed it in to the dirty clothes bin just as Harry walked in carrying two cups of tea.

"You really have to stop doing that you know." she told him.

"Hey, at least I knew where I threw it." He retorted. "At last count, I still haven't found two of my shirts, a pair of my trousers and oddly enough, a boot."

"Oh and don't forget that tie of yours, I lost at the Ministry Christmas Party last year." she added, as she took one of the cups from him.

"That's the only one you're to have today." he told her sternly.

Again she rolled her eyes at him, and took a sip.

"You know too much caffeine is not good for the baby."

"No matter." she told him. "This cup will probably be in our toilet in a few minutes time anyway."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his own tea.

Ginny sat down her cup, walked to her closet and began looking for a suitable shirt to go with her skirt.

She pulled down a purple button down shirt, but decided against it. She reached for a white blouse but stopped when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her and come to rest on her abdomen.

"I rather like what you have on now." Harry whispered in to her ear.

Ginny looked down at her chest, currently she was only wearing her skirt and bra. She turned to face him and prodded him in the chest. "I'll have you to know Harry Potter, actions such as that are the very reason why your spawn is growing in my womb this very second."

He smiled at her. "And I'll have you to know Ginevra Potter, that spawn, is not _my _spawn, it is _our_ spawn. As I am pretty sure you were there when he or she was conceived."

"Fair enough." she said and she went back to her task of finding a shirt.

Harry picked up his cup from the dresser. "You'd better hurry up; your Mum will feed us to Buckbeak if we're late for lunch." Then he turned to leave.

"I know." she called back to him. She turned back to her closet and began looking again.

_Gurrrr_ she thought.

She had no clue why she was being so picky about her attire today. But as they were announcing her pregnancy to the whole family today, she thought that might be why. And it didn't help matters that her hormones were controlling her and making do mental things, like being picky over shirts and making sure the toothpaste was on the left side of the sink, instead of the right.

She looked and looked and she finally decided to steal one of Harry's shirts from his closet. She grabbed the blue shirt from the hanger, put it on and walked down stairs.

"Hey that's mine!" said Harry, when he saw her.

She merely looked at him. "I'm carrying your child; I believe I am entitled to wear whatever of yours I want."

Harry was inclined to agree with her, he signaled this fact by grabbing her coat for her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"If you mean I'm bracing myself for a certain amount of rib crushing from Mum, then yes."

They both grinned at each other and walked over to the fire place.

"Ladies First." He offered.

"Chicken."

"Me chicken? No way!"

"Admit it. You're scared that my brothers will try and throttle you."

"Why would they throttle me?" he asked.

"Because up until this point they could pretend that we don't have sex. But once we tell them I'm pregnant, they won't be able to deny that I'm not so innocent anymore."

Ginny saw something along the lines of fear flash behind Harry spectacles.

She laughed, grabbed some floo power, shouted "The Burrow" and in a flash of green she was gone. She had one last glimpse of Harry, looking as if he were thinking about something really hard, before she landed in a fury of chaos.

"Ronald! Will you stop nicking bits of the ham!" snapped Hermione.

"I'm hungry!"

"So is everyone else!"

"Mère, can I play with Teddy?"

"Ginny you're here!" said Angelina, as Ginny stepped aside just in time for Harry to arrive.

"Hey mate." said Ron between bites of his stolen ham.

"Is everyone here yet?" asked Harry, when he fully stepped out the fireplace.

"Yes" said Ron. "Mum just stepped outside to drag Dad from his shed. Hermione gave him an old mobile to play with."

Harry laughed, but stopped when a figure collided in to his middle, hugging him.

"Ooph" said Harry.

"Uncle Harry!!" shouted Victoire.

"Don't kill him Victoire!" said Bill.

She let go giggling, gave Ginny a hug and raced back in to the sitting room.

"Ginny will you help me finish setting the table, since your brother can't manage to help me, without eating anything that's not nailed down?" asked Hermione.

"Sure" she responded, as she picked up a pile of plates and walked to the table, where mostly everyone was already seated.

"Here let me help you."

Ginny turned around for the source of the voice, and found Harry standing there eyeing her.

"You know you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy." He whispered, and then removed the plates from her hands.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you hold them and I'll pass them out."

"You know, you should really stop rolling your eyes like that." Harry told her, as he sat a plate in front of George. "They might get stuck like that."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, as if to prove a point. "I'll have you know, that I have been rolling my eyes at this lot (She pointed to her brothers) for many years now, and they have not once gotten stuck. And I doubt, they will." She picked up a plate from the pile in Harry's arms and placed it in front of Angelina; who was staring at the two of them with a look of amusement.

"They just might." Harry retorted. "You never know." And he placed a plate in front of Ron; who had just sat down.

"I'll take the risk." said Ginny, as her and Harry moved down the table, still passing out plates.

"If you two keep this up, you'll surpass me and Ron in the bickering department." said Hermione as she passed out silverware behind the two of them.

Ron coughed in to his drink.

Ginny and Harry shrugged their shoulders and continued with their plate passing.

The back door opened. "Honestly Arthur, I don't know what is so fascinating about a box with…what do you call them? Buttons?"

Ginny turned to see her Mum and Dad coming through the door. "Hello Mum."

Molly stopped dead in her tracks, as she looked at her daughter. Then suddenly her hands went to her mouth and then she was hugging Ginny, like it would be their last hug. "My babies! My Babies!" she yelled.

Then she let go, grabbed the plates from Harry, shoved them in to Arthur arms and pulled him in to a hug as well. After a moment she let go, looking at the both of them, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"When?" she asked.

"End of June." said Harry, who put his arm around Ginny's waist.

Molly screamed in delight and pulled them in to another hug.

"Could someone let us in, on whatever it is, you three know?" asked Percy.

Molly let go, and Harry and Ginny turned to address everyone.

"In about eleven year's time, Hogwarts will have another Potter to worry about." said Harry.

"Merlin help them too." affirmed, Ginny.

It only took a millisecond for those words to sink in.

"I'm going to be an Uncle again?" asked George, between shrieks from Hermione, Fleur and Angelina.

"No, you're going to be an Aunt." said Ginny, sarcastically, while she was hugging her father.

George smiled, jumped up, pointed at Bill and said "You owe me a Galleon!"

"Damn" said Bill, digging into his pocket and flipping out the coin. "I had my money on Hermione and Ron."

"Me too." said Percy, as he dug out a coin as well. "Congratulations, you two." He added.

George took out a list. "Let's see, that leaves Charlie, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Hagrid and Dean."

Ginny and Hermione looked at him with their mouths open, Harry and Ron on the other hand where finding it hard to keep smiles off their faces.

"You made bets on us!?" said the girls in unison.

"Of course." said George, rising to give Ginny a hug. "Fred would come back to haunt me if I didn't."

George let go of Ginny and slapped Harry on the back. "Good one mate! It's about time that a non-Weasley man contributed to the increase of population for this family."

George walked back to his seat, picked up his glass and raised it. "To Harry and Ginny, and their future nipper, may he or she be blessed with their Uncle George's good looks."

"To Harry and Ginny." Everyone repeated and drank form their glasses.

* * *

The day wore on. Lunch was consumed, toasts were made, a new round of bets were made on whether the baby would be a boy or girl and the news was spread, and by dusk, every Weasley relative and schoolmate of theirs, stopped by the burrow to congratulate the couple.

Harry had just walked Neville out to the apparition point when he saw Ginny sitting out by the edge of the Orchard. He had wondered where she had gotten off to. "I'll see you later mate." He told Neville.

Neville nodded and a second later he was gone.

Harry walked across the field and over to the spot where Ginny was seated. "Hey" he said.

She looked up at him, there were a few tears flowing down her cheek. "I was just telling Fred he's going to be an Uncle."

Harry sat down next to her, looked at the tombstone that stood in front of them and placed his arms around her. They sat in silence for several minutes watching the sun go down; the orange glow of the sun made the fall leaves seem almost alive.

"Do you think he knows?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"Knows what?" asked Harry.

"About the baby."

Harry looked at her and in an instant, he remembered his parents coming to his side in the Graveyard and in the Forrest.

He smiled. "He knows, and if I know Fred, he'll have made sure the little nipper turns out just like him."

Ginny giggled in to his chest and they fell silent once more.

"Dumbledore once told me that the ones we love never truly leave us." said Harry.

This time Ginny looked at him and smiled. "I know."

The two of them rose, and with one last look at Fred's grave they turned to leave.

The two of them headed towards the burrow, but stopped, when quite suddenly, a gust of wind hit the back of their necks, causing their hair to ruffle. They turned around, and just as they did, the sun crested the hill, sending one last gleam of light, which bounced off of Fred's marble tombstone. It was almost as if, the light winked at them.

The both of them stood there speechless, neither knew what to say.

Finally Ginny spoke up. "I think Fred Just let us know, we have a future prankster on the way."

They turned to look at each other and smiled. And at the same time they both said.

"Merlin help us."

* * *

I read somewhere that JK said, James is a lot like his Uncle Fred. (Plus his behavior from DH lets us know that.) I thought this was a nice way of showing that. :)

What do you think?

**A/N: **If you're wondering how Molly knew about the baby; well it's Motherly instinct. Plus she's Molly Weasley, she knows everything.


End file.
